Capture The Flag
by MaybeaFreak
Summary: A raging story between what really happend to Luke and if Anna Beths love is strong enough.


Percy's POV

Everything happens for a reason. Or so I thought. The wind slicked my hair back as the air around me went faster as I descended down into the depths of Hades lair. I looked up seeing my friends in tears. I was screaming, reaching out for their help. I tried to call out for them but I couldn't. A hand was around both their necks, Anna Beth and Grover. Luke's hands, Luke slowly took out his knife and I couldn't watch. I heard screams around me and then fell into He-.

"ANNABETH!" I yelled waking up wrapping my arms around her waist. She slowly woke up, and put a hand over my mouth. We were 17, not supposed to be in her tent but hey we were in love and we weren't going to do anything stupid. I was sweating and finally calmed down "What's a matter?" she said. "Just…just a nightmare." I said laying next to her. She whispered "you should probably be going to your tent now. Its early and D will suspend us if he catches us. I sighed and got up and grabbed my things. I was in my jeans and white shirt. Once at my cabin I laid down and rubbed my aching neck. "Oh no!" I groaned realizing today was Thursday. Capture the Flag. "Ugh" I said rolling out of bed and getting dressed. Capture the Flag was a day through night game. We were 5 acres away from each flag and if u were cut you had to sit out. I looked at my armor and shook my shoulders. Time to kick some ass.

I walked beside Anna Beth while we went to our side of the game. The whistle was sounded and so was a scream, but I ignored it. It was probably just Mr. D trying to scare us. I kissed Anna Beth and wished her luck. Although she was following me as we took our secret path through the woods. A low growl came seeping through a rough patch of bushes. My shield flung open, well more like the watch but it didn't matter. I slowly approached the bush talking to Anna Beth silently. "Ill clear it, you guard me from behind." I heard a loud power down sound like after a computer had been on for a long time and shutdown. I figured Mr. D had something new. I ran through the bushes and stopped immediately. Tons of monsters flew and ran into the camp. The boundaries were down. I grabbed Anna Beth's hand and ran to the sounding bell. Once there I was almost yelling to Anna Beth "Sound the others! WE NEED TO CLEAR OUT!" I ran the bell three times signaling code red. I heard screams and ran out of the bell tower.

Anna Beth had told the others I knew but I still had to get to the camp. I heard screeching from above and hurled myself into the ground as a harpies went for my neck. I took Riptide out and ran, a minotaur came in my path. He slammed his fists down twice, preparing for battle. The dirt flew into my eyes as I ran towards him screaming. I jabbed my sword into his foot and sliced through. I next went for the thighs. I took my sword and thrust it into both his thighs and then got hit into a tree. With the breath knocked out of me I tried to catch my breath and reach my sword. The minotaur had me pinned until I heard another screech. The harpies were aimed at me but the scraped into the minotaur's eyes. I ran and grabbed my sword heading for camp.

I cryed out for Anna Beth. The camp was deserted and trashed. The monsters had already visted. I eventually head a choke from under a cabin. Anna Beth. I ran over to her an got her out. "Anna Beth!" I cryed and kissed her wrapping my hands around her waist. She pressed her lips against mine and I held her in my arms like a baby "I thought you forgot me seaweed brain." She smiled and kissed my cheeck. "I would never." I smiled. I felt a soothing presence around me as a hand laid onto my shoulder. My dad. "Dad!" I said still having Anna Beth in my arms. "Son...dark times are upon us. We must leave the camp and get you somewhere safe. Hades is taking conrtol and is going to try and destroy everyone. My eyes were opend wide and I stared at the ground. When I looked back up he was gone. I ran with Anna Beth when she recoverd from the injury. We found Niko fighting off a Harpie. He just killed it when he turned around. His eyes were a dark purple and black mix as he fell to the ground. We ran to him, but it was to late, gashes in his stomache and his side were all around. Grover ran next to us. "Holy shit!" He said looking at Niko. I looked at Anna and cryed out. I had lost Niko..."NO!" I screamed throwing my hands into the soil around him. "Percy, we have to go.." Anna Beth said slowly putting her hand to my arm sliding it to my shoulder. Grover stood next to us. He bent down. "You dont have to leave, just yet." We turned around and saw a hideous face. I think Anna Beth almost smiled. "Luke!" I yelled at him. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" Anna Beth yelled at him, although she seemed to have feelings for him. He smiled and traced his scar with his finger.

"You know its a shame, one Kronos died I regained my body. He was killed. Not me." He laughed slowly. "Hades was the only one I could talk to after that. He and I decdied we would rule the world but first we have to take over this stupid lame camp." He kicked a stone which hit Niko's lifeless body. I walked up to him pulling out Riptide. He chuckled "I wouldnt do that if I were you." He smirked and dissappeard. He turned visible behind Anna Beth with a sword to her neck "When Kronos died he didnt die fully. Some of his powers were handed over to me. Pretty cool huh?" I gritted my teeth. "And now, after getting rid of the camp I will let Hade do stage 2" he spit at Niko and looked at me "Getting rid of you" He said. I yelled and charged but I tripped. The ground shook around me and I heard a crack noise. The ground opended and I fell, just like in the dream. It all happend except this time, lifeless bodys were climbing the wall screeching for a way out. I screamed I love you to Anna Beth who was crying hysterically. I fell into, Hell.


End file.
